Let Nature Take Its Course
by Snake Tamer
Summary: Lupin and Sirius have a sexual intense anime love affair. They are bashfull in person about it. WHen lupin is about to confess his true love. A mysterious man walks in. Who also has passionate relationships with members of the story. [by Ulitzia]
1. Chapter 1

**Let Nature Take its Course**

**By Amazing Herself**

It was a stormy night and the moon light was illuminating everything within the path of its golden rays. The purest act of nature was taking place and barely any creature in the forbidden forest was near enough to witness. You didn't want to be close for fear of being noticed and for appreciation of having the soothing feeling of being able to hear your heart beat _inside_ your body.

When the sun rose above the horizon, children inside the castle of Hogwarts began their morning routines. The defense against the dark arts teacher has risen early to prepare for his class and looked kind of beat up from the night before. It was a rarely known fact that Remus Lupin had a little creature that was unleashed inside of him at the full moon. Sitting in his study with leaves slowly floating by like thoughts in his mind. His ludacris visions skipped from event to event, smirking slightly at the images flashing in his mind of ritual he experienced not but hours before. Though he had no control of what happened when he became his true persona he could recall everything when it had terminated and the night before was something he never wanted to forget. As though his thought process was a car it had just gotten into a freak accident when the most unexpected candidate opened the door to his study. Taking his feet off of his desk and rising quickly straightening his robes looking around uncertainly in surprise and embarrassment.

"Sirius, I didn't know you were coming umm…what a lovely surprise..." Lupin sounded as convincing as if he was telling him he had cancer.

"I thought I would just stop by and see how you are." Sirius began, "but", he paused in an unsure manner as to whether or not he should continue. At the same time regretting that he had sided with the pleasure voice in his head rather than the common sense voice, "I see that you are in a fine manner and I shall leave you to your work." A quick swish of his cloak and he had disappeared before Lupin could even beg him to remain.

Lupin fell into his chair exhausted. There was never the right moment or the right time to tell Sirius that he wanted not only one night a month, but desired more. He could never stop thinking about the feeling that erupted all over his body when Sirius's warm lips touched his neck or when his claws gently scratched over his body, or when the quiet whimpering in his ear made him erect and have visions only in that state he could imagine and fulfill. It was passionate. It was sexual. It was desirous. It was real. Then as he had entered into a world that was not quite entirely his own it was a image of what he wished it could be. A soft knock on the door came abruptly, Lupin shook his head as if tossing the vision from his hair and onto the ground to be picked up later his heart skipped a beat hoping it would be serious and he would get another shot at this. But when the creak of the knob came and the expectancy and hope of it being Sirius rose they were dropped onto the ground smashed and ruined never to be repaired. Lupin's jaw dropped, how could this be? How could he be here? What the hell has happened? Lupin tried to say something but suddenly started to feel dizzy and then the next thing he knew he woke up in a soft bed in the hospital wing. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the same man that got him here in the first place standing over him like a hawk with its beady little eyes resting on its prey.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a while has it not Remus?" the mysterious man smirked mischievously.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin managed to let out of his lips, which seemed frozen close with shock and anticipation.

"Well I thought that I might stop by to see how you are, what's new." There was coolness within that gravel voice of his. It made people all around him feel at ease. But Lupin knew it only too well, he dreamt about it, replaying certain words over and over in his head.

"Bullshit I'm no fool James. Tell me why your really here. What do you need? What do you want from me?" Lupin's patience had worn off. Irritation and desire had come creeping up his back wrapping itself around him like a violent vine. How dare he come back here after all this time thinking things could just go back to the way they used to? Didn't he know yet. The three of them were no more. IT was only two now and it would remain that day if he had to devote his life to keep it that way.

"Well how are you feeling maybe we could take a stroll … if you're up for it." Slyly he slipped in how much he wanted to be alone with him.

"Don't you understand?" Lupin raised his voice getting upset, "nothing is like it used to be I've moved on_ we _have moved on both of us, we've given up on you and you have to deal with that. I'm sorry"

"I'm not asking for anything, only a walk" Even though his voice showed no trace of how he actually felt. His heart had shattered 'we've given up on you' both of them? Had he lost them both. They knew I was coming back eventually how could they just give up on me that easily. I would never be able to turn my back on them. I think about them every second of the day.

Lupin hadn't remembered how bright the sun actually was as he walked through the back grounds of Hogwarts. James Potter. What a beautiful creation. The curves of his body made him had flashbacks he wanted to stop. James always made his knees weak him stomach drop and his genitals ache with lust. He remembered all the things they used to do together. How their fingers felt when they entwined together on top of cold sheets. How their bodies heated each other in the frost of the winter. How they laughed until their stomach muscles were about to give out and the mutual passion and desire was overwhelming. Lupin stopped himself from thinking this. He loved Sirius and no one could stop him or come between them or ever rejoin them.

"Let's go for drinks." James said with enthusiasm.

"I'm in." Lupin thought it was a great idea putting all of his other thoughts of being rational and his love for Sirius away. He had missed James, the way he was the only one into giving oral sex. He loved the way your member fit perfectly in his mouth how he groped your testicles and sometimes even did the magnificent act of placing multiple numbers into your rectum. After having a couple drinks in the Leaky Cauldron they went back to Lupin's room. They were both extremely under the influence and came back into Lupin's room to find who but Sirius sitting there waiting for Lupin.  
"SIRIUS!" James said with excitement grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug, "It's been a while I lost hope that you were ever going to come back." Sirius turned slightly pink but looked at Lupin. All three men had the same exact excitement in their eyes and thoughts in their mind, "I could never resist you two." James retorted

Before anyone could help themselves or even had time to think about what they were doing. They realized that cloths were non existent any more, only bare pulsing skin.

They wasted no time; they only wanted to touch every inch of skin available. Noise was not a scarce thing. Lupin had his hands on the headboard grasping knuckles turning white. Sirius was inside of him and that's how he wanted it, Sirius' body beating him harder and harder every second, making Lupin moan wishing James would cum in my mouth on his chest and my face. He couldn't get enough of him.

For Sirius this was the ultimate it was his turn in the hot seat. He had James behind him and Lupin in front, all three out of breath, having the best time of their lives reliving the glory days. James loved when he had a big shlong in his mouth. He loved feeling them tremble, satisfying their every need. Watching them spread their legs and letting him feast on their private accessories. He couldn't believe what he had missed out on all these years he had been gone. Old times were what this was, the moaning of every man, hot steamy breath on the back of every neck sending shivers down the spine.

They were moving to a rhythm each one to the same beat, moaning, groaning tingling and exploring the unexplored. They preformed this act until the sun came up and the moon disappeared. Exhausted from all their wild acts of passion they slept and when they awoke. James was gone. He had disappeared again. They got out of bed to look around and saw a note lying on the table. Sirius picked it up and read it aloud revealing the shocking secret that explained everything.


End file.
